


[Podfic of] Servitude / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Servitude.html">Servitude</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:11:42</p><p>Kris stopped taking slaves to his bed after his father died; he let them think it was grief, and then he let them think it was the burden of ruling, but he'd hated it all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Servitude / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330035) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/tshqg2kzcbf313egyo64a988481nfclq.mp3) | 10.8 MB | 00:11:42  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rtbgo9xqrl5ds7u56jt1fx8p5wlosl39.m4b) | 6.8 MB | 00:11:42  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/servitude).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in the cover design:**  
>  » The [Jane Austen](http://www.dafont.com/jane-austen.font) font was provided by [Pia Frauss](http://www.pia-frauss.de/).  
> » The [Monarchbats](http://www.dafont.com/monarchbats.font) font was provided by Eyecue Design.  
> » The photo bases were provided by [Google Images](http://www.google.com/imghp).


End file.
